tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daimler Consort
| width = | height = | length = (2½-litre) (Consort) | fuel_capacity = | successor = Daimler Conquest | predecessor = Daimler New Fifteen | related = | designer = | sp = uk }} | bore = | stroke = | block =cast iron, aluminium alloy pistons | head =detachable | valvetrain =OHV, pushrod cam-in-block (and from 1946) valves canted 15 degrees in special combustion chambers | compression = 7:1 | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem =Horizontal S.U. carburettor AC mechanical fuel pump dual carburettors on Special Sports | management = | fueltype =petrol | oilsystem =gear pump 40 lb pressure | coolingsystem =water-cooled thermostatically controlled, centrifugal pump and 4-blade fan | power = from 1946 @ 4000 rpm. Tax rating 18.02 hp | specpower = | torque = | length = | width = | height = | diameter = | weight = }} The Daimler Eighteen or Daimler DB18, a 2½-litre version of the preceding 2.2-litre New Fifteen introduced in 1937 now using the engine developed for the Scout Car,Lord Montagu and David Burgess-Wise Daimler Century ; Stephens 1995 ISBN 1-85260-494-8 started out in 1937 as a six-cylinder chassis on which Daimler and various British coach builders offered a range of bodies including drop-head coupes. However, the most common version was a four-door saloon which Daimler themselves produced and which by the early 1950s was beginning to look unfashionably upright and “severe yet dignified”. The model was introduced immediately before the start, for Britain, of the Second World War when the company concentrated on the manufacture of military vehicles. Most DB18s were produced after 1945, therefore. To contemporaries the model was generally known as the Daimler 2½-litre until Daimler adopted the North American habit of giving their cars names (although not on any badgework), and a slightly updated version of the car was introduced in October 1948 at the London Motor Show, "principally for export" and branded as the Daimler Consort. The updates included the integration of the firewall into the body rather than it being part of the chassis, a move from rod operated mechanical brakes to a Girling-Bendix hydraulic front and rod operated rear system, incorporating the head lights into the front guards, and providing a badge plate behind the front bumper with a more curved radiator grille. The car used a 2,522 cc in-line six-cylinder, pushrod ohv engine fed by a single SU carburetter. Throughout its life, 70 bhp was claimed, though a change in the gearing in 1950 was marked by an increase in maximum speed from 76 mph (122 km/h) to 82 mph (132 km/h) for the saloon, while the acceleration time from 0 – 50 mph (80 km/h) improved from 17.9 to 16.9 seconds. By the standards of the time the car was brisker than it looked. The car was supplied with the Daimler Fluid Flywheel coupled to a 4-speed Wilson Pre-selector gearbox. The independent front suspension used coil springs, while the back axle was suspended using a traditional semi-elliptical set-up. The chassis was "underslung" at the rear with the main chassis members passing below the rear axle. In mid-1950 the restricted ground clearance was improved by the adoption of a conventional hypoid bevel drive to the rear axle replacing the traditional Daimler underslung worm drive which had hampered sales outside Britain.Display advertisement, The Times, Thursday, Jun 15, 1950; pg. 8; Issue 51718 The interior was fitted out with traditional “good taste” using mat leather and polished wood fillets. Sales levels were respectable: 3,355 Daimler 2½-litres were produced and 4,250 Consorts Daimler Eighteen 4-dr tourer 5917703687 7b99d9d211 o.jpg|Eighteen tourer by Tickford 1940 example Daimler Eighteen Dolphin sports saloon 1940 5918261334 8e01cc933a o.jpg|Dolphin 4-dr sports saloon 1940 example Daimler DB18 5917685705 1b5a34140c o.jpg|Eighteen six-light saloon 1947 example Daimler Special Sports by Barker 5918248134 754c6ed724 o.jpg|Special Sports drophead coupé by Barker 1950 example Daimler Empress convertible5917682645 ac54db9871 o.jpg|Empress drophead coupé by Hooper 1951 example Daimler 1952 - Flickr - mick - Lumix.jpg|Special Sports drophead coupé by Barker 1952 example References This entry includes statistical information from the German Wikipedia concerning the Daimler Motor Company. External links * Brochure 1946 * Daimler Eighteen 2-dr drophead coupé by Barker, 1940 Consort Category:Vehicles introduced in 1939 Category:Vehicles of the United Kingdom